ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1-Evening- Son'ma and Frederika- First Contact
Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 Once the class reaches their home, Frederika practically pounce up the stairs. She's in her black fur aspect, wearing only short shorts and a tanktop, a bag is securely tied around her body, allowing her to move about on all four. Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 Son'ma will most likely join the group scene in the kitchen, coming upstairs much later. "Hello." She nods to Frederika Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 When she comes in, Frederika seems quite busy rubbing her face against the door frame. "Hello." She stops what she's doing and comes near Son'ma sniffing her. "I've never smelled someone like you." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Son'ma is not of Earth." Son'ma presses a hand to her bare chest right over her class marking "Son'ma is a soldier of the Ver empire." Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 Frederika pauses. "Places and people I've not heard off." Frederika backs off, she starts rubbing her paws on the bed frame. "What brings you here?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Son'ma is rescued... from other Earth." Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "Rescued like a tiny kitten?" She says. "Can I mark your side of the room? I didn't want to be rude and do it without permission."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 Son'ma's large ears, which laid flat against her head opened slightly, twitching, "Mark? Writing?" Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "No, scent marks." Frederika says, she steps closer and examine Son'ma ears. "Funky." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Funk... y?" Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "Your ears." Frederika reaches out with a finger for them. Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 The ears lay flat and Son'ma takes a step back Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 Frederika backs off. "So, can I mark your side?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Please no." Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 Frederika does a little bow, then hops onto her bed. "As you wish. I'm Frederika." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Son'ma Yin'li." Son'ma says pressing her hand to her chest again. Her tae twitching as it takes in the makeup of the room around them. She walks over to her bed and sets her large backpack down on top of it Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "I apologize in advance for the hair, this is the time of the year I starts shedding." Frederika lies down, her back oddly twisted, it's rather catlike. Her feet are evidently paw-like, unlike her hands.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "It is fine." Son'ma sits down, stiffly facing Frederika Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 Frederika stretches and then opens her bag, she takes out a fairly larged sealed box. She opens it and takes out six inches cat figures; one made of black onyx, the other Ivory, both engraved in gold. She takes them and places them on the desk. She then kneels before the figuring, whispering words in ancient egyptian.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 Son'ma does not question, figuring it might be rude to Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 After a minute, Frederika gets up. "You're quiet." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Son'ma does not need to speak." Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "Well, I have a question. Does your species do gender?" Frederika asks. "Or are you like those big blue lizards." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "What is gender?" Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "That answers it." Frederika says. "Humans, we put social roles and ideals on people's genitals. Having a vulva's supposed to make you all nice and delicate." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Son'ma does not understand." Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "It's quite silly." Frederika says. "That does leave the matter of pronouns unanswered, what shall I call you?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Son'ma." Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "No pronouns?" Frederika asks. Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Pronouns?" Son'ma is trying hard to hide her distress at the difficulty of the English language Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "She/her, or He/Him, or They/Them, It/its? Those are third person pronouns." Frederika explains. Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Son'ma does not care." Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "Very well." Frederika lazily stretches. "I'm a she, and I'm hungry now." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "There is pizza. Downstairs. Probably." Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "I see." Frederika gets up. "See you later ears." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 Son'ma waves as she was told to do when people leave Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Son'ma Roleplay Category:Frederika Roleplay